1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crash test dummies and, more particularly, to a customized chest response finite element model for a crash test dummy and method of creating the customized chest response finite element model.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive, aviation, and other vehicle manufacturers conduct a wide variety of collision testing to measure the effects of a collision on a vehicle and its occupants. Through collision testing, a vehicle manufacturer gains valuable information that can be used to improve the vehicle, authorities examine vehicles to submit type approval, and consumer organizations provide information on vehicle safety ratings to the public.
Collision testing often involves the use of anthropomorphic test devices, better known as “crash test dummies”, to estimate a human's injury risk. The dummy must possess the general mechanical properties, dimensions, masses, joints, and joint stiffness of the humans of interest. In addition, they must possess sufficient mechanical impact response similitude and sensitivity to cause them to interact with the vehicle's interior in a human-like manner.
The crash test dummy typically includes a head assembly, spine assembly (including neck), rib cage assembly, abdomen, pelvis assembly, right and left arm assemblies, and right and left leg assemblies. Generally, the rib cage assembly includes a plurality of ribs. The ribs are typically connected to the spine assembly.
Currently, there is dummy-to-dummy variability seen in chest deflection of physical test dummies in certification, sled, and vehicle testing due to differences in materials, manufacturing, and environment. As a result, there is a need in the art for a chest finite element model to enable users to adjust a stiffness of a thorax based on their hardware or physical crash test dummy so as to quantify its characteristics from a thorax pendulum certification level to their sled or vehicle environment. There is also a need in the art for a chest finite element model that not only captures a phenomenon of variability, but also allows users to perform robustness studies using extremes of certification corridors. Thus, there is a need in the art for a customized chest response finite element model for a crash test dummy and method of creating the customized chest response finite element model that meets at least one of these needs.